


Mustard Yellow

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Character, Post-Game(s), Virtual Reality, agender amami, aro amami, aro angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Amami paints Angie's nails.





	Mustard Yellow

“Alright Angie, lay your hand down on the table,” Amami’s deep voice instructs. They dip the nail brush into a small bottle of polish, the color a mustard yellow like the sweater Angie has on. He then runs the brush across her fingernail slowly, making sure not to get any of the polish on the cuticles. 

Angie’s heart beats fast as Amami paints her nails. Not in an anxious way, but in an excited, “this is my first time doing something” way. The excitement eventually spills out of her, and she bubbles up laughter. Her left hand starts squirming, so Amami holds their hand down on hers to make it stop. Through her chuckles, Angie shouts out a “Sorry!” Once she calms down and stops moving her fingers around, Amami goes back to painting her nails. 

“I'm sorry, Amami.” Angie says again, “It’s just that I’m reeeeeally ticklish!” 

“Yeah, I can see that. My younger sisters are pretty ticklish as well. Don't worry, this will be quick, so try to hold still just a little longer.” 

“Okay, okay!” 

Angie continues to watch Amami paint her nails. Angie never knew they were so great at nail art when Kaede told her they were, but she’s glad Kaede wasn’t lying. From what she knew of them back when they were classmates, Amami wasn’t so different now compared to who they were then. Angie assumes that Team Danganronpa thought Amami was already perfect, that they didn’t need to have anything exaggerated or made up about them. What a lucky person. Angie wishes Team Danganronpa could’ve done the same for her.

“Alright, now we’re done. Onto the next hand.” Angie moves forth her right hand for Amami to paint the nails of. 

“So, Amami. Do you like to draw? Do you paint on, you know, an actual canvas?”

“Come to think of it, no I don’t,” Amami chuckles a bit. “But since you’re the Ultimate Artist, perhaps you should’ve given me lessons before I died.”

“Actually, I’m not that good of an artist. I do draw drawings and paint paintings, but if you were to see them, you wouldn’t think they’re any good. Maybe I should try to let God use me as my vessel like my Killing Game self did?” 

“No, no, Angie. I’m sure you don’t need to be a vessel for your God to make good art.” 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But look at how good you’re painting my nails. Are you sure God isn’t working through you right now?” Angie lets out a load of laughter. 

“What? No, there’s no God working through me.” Amami’s pupils shrink in awe. Angie thinks Amami’s look of disbelief on their face is funny, and she laughs even harder. Her hand moves away from the nail brush.

“Nyahaha! Either way, you’re a really good nail artist, Amami. Your sisters must really love you for that.”

“Hey now, give me back your hand. We’re still not done applying all the coats yet.” Angie moves her hand back towards Amami so they can finish painting her nails. 

“But still,” They finish, “Thank you for your compliment. Maybe I can do your makeup next?”

“Oh! Yes! That would be divine!” Angie cheers.


End file.
